A Last Obstacle
by ColorsAndVoices
Summary: Observe: Doctor plus Rose should equal a small tale of romance. The only issue, is that there's something the Doctor forgot to mention. This story is part of The Bad Wolf Chronicles.


AN: Okay, this is a bit late in The Bad Wolf Chronicles; I just couldn't help but write it. I should probably just save it for later, but it's written so it might as well be here. It'll fit in someplace much after Doomsday, after Rose and the Doctor are reunited. My apologies if it confuses anyone. It'll all make sense eventually. (at least that's what I like to think) 'Till then, just look at it as an independent story. ;)

Anyone interested in the rest of The Bad Wolf Chronicles can visit my profile to find a chronological list of the stories so far.

Anyway, hope it's good. Enjoy.

-AutumnxAngel

Disclaimer: Look, if you recognize it, guess what: It's not mine

-------------------------------------------------------

**A Last Obstacle**

The Doctor wasn't sure how they had gotten to this point.

His mind was too clouded to recall who had touched who. He couldn't tell when it had progressed into kissing. And he also didn't know who had had the sense to abandon the control room in favor of a bedroom. He actually wasn't sure whose bedroom it was, because it certainly wasn't his and he doubted it was hers. Probably whichever spare room had been closest.

What he did remember was tipping her back onto the bed and pressing down over her. He had grinned, loving the sight of her eyes shining up at him, her soul exposed. Rose's soul. The thought made him tremble. He had bent his head until his lips were hovering over her own and his breath washed over her.

He could remember whispering the words 'I love you.' and taking in her response. Her eyes had widened, filling with fire, and she had grinned for a moment before pressing her mouth to his. When she had pulled back, it was only to breathe a question: 'As much as I love you?'

He had smirked and assured her that he most certainly loved her more, before proceeding to prove it to her with the most wondrous forms of torture. He had trailed his mouth across all available parts of her skin, leaving fire in his wake.

He could recall a distinct determination to demonstrate his affections and desires, but that was before he'd lost track of all further thought, most likely due to the feel of her lips on his throat, just below his chin.

When her hands moved from his shoulder to the first button on his jacket, however, he knew they had to stop. His breath came rapidly and his mouth trailed up her neck and along her jaw before reaching her ear.

"We can't do this." He whispered. His nose brushed against her temple and he inhaled the sweet scent that clung to her hair and her body. Her hands had made quick work of his jacket and were working on the light shirt that was the only barrier between her and his skin. His mouth found its way across her cheek and back to her lips where he had started this. One of his hands cupped her head in support, and the other rested possessively on her hip. "Really," his words were only barely audible. "we need to stop."

She sighed almost angrily, her soft brown eyes flashing. "Why?" Her demand was breathless and annoyed. "I thought we were past this. We already agreed that we might as well enjoy whatever time we have and.." Her words trailed off into a moan briefly as his tongue ran over her collarbone and up her throat. He stopped at her pulse, feeling the life throbbing beneath his mouth. She took a shuddering breath and went on. "and I really think it would be a waste for us not to explore as much of this as possible…" another pause when she gasped as his teeth grazed her skin "….in as much time as forever'll give us."

The hand he he'd been resting on her hip, slid up her arm where his other hand joined it to still the motion of her fingers on the last button of his shirt. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his eyes burning into hers. "I know." Laying her hands at her side, he leaned in until his breath ghosted over her face and his mouth was millimeters from hers. "I know."

She began to speak but he silenced her with his lips, pressing them to her own. It was a brief, light kiss that lasted only a half-second and was repeated over and over and over again as his eyes drank in her face. When he stopped, countless light touches later, she had to take a moment before speaking.

"If you know, then what's the problem? You said you wanted me before." Her eyes tightened a little. "Has that changed?"

He frowned slightly and she wished she hadn't asked that last bit, hating to see any sign of displeasure on the angel's face. His hands came up quickly to hold her face between them. His eyes were smoldering as they stared into her soul. "Never. Never, ever think that." His voice was so intense that she wondered if it would kill her. "I want you more than you can imagine. I want you so much that human contact will never be enough. Even when you stand beside me I miss you. I miss your touch, the feel of your skin brushing up against my own. I'm not even sure your mind could comprehend the depth of my want." His voice was low, rolling over her and through her, making her body tremble.

"I don't understand." She wasn't even sure her words made a sound as she drowned in his eyes. "If that's true, why do we have to stop?"

"Because we can't do this." He fumbled around for words to explain. He saw skepticism and question in her eyes and tried to make her understand. "I mean, quite literally, we _can't_."

Her brow creased. "We seem to match well enough to me." She shifted her hips beneath him to emphasize her point.

He closed his eyes and his jaw clenched. A deep, moaning growl made his chest hum against hers. For a brief moment, his firm control wavered and he considered damning the consequences. He'd already broken enough rules, why bother stopping now?

Then his eyes opened and he gazed down at the perfect human beneath him. Self-control snapped back into place. He refused to give in. It would hurt her and he could never forgive himself for that. He would manage for her. Anything for her.

He struggled once more to explain. "It's not that." He swallowed, hoping she would understand what he was about to tell her. She watched his expression carefully, worried by the slightly distressed, almost embarrassed look that flickered over his features.

"My Rose." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "When Time Lords make love it's different. There's a..." There was another rapid search for words. "There's a mental aspect to it. It's like a complete joining of two parts to make a whole. With the Time Lords it's like a blending of minds, but if you and I..." Another search for words, for a different reason this time. He was definitely not used to this kind of intimacy. "If we. . . danced, my mind would sweep through yours so strongly...It would hurt you. I'm not sure you're sanity would remain intact. I can't risk that." His eyes were pleading now, begging her not to run from further evidence to how different they were from one another.

She sighed and her hands came up so she could twine her fingers with his. She closed her eyes, letting her head loll to one side. He could feel her understanding and the disappointment that went with it. He hated that she could so easily accept the boundaries forced between them. He wished she could be happy with someone else, even if it killed him to watch her go.

He slid to the side of her, so his weight wouldn't bother her, though one arm rested over her chest in a comforting sort of possessiveness. He rested his head on her shoulder, listening to her heartbeat. It was returning to the slow steady rhythm that he loved. That meant she was alive. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, all the while listening to her life beneath his ear. His normally cool breath was warm as it washed over her throat, caressing her as his hands had earlier.

"I'm sorry." He whispered the words that were too often necessary. "I'm so sorry." He wondered if his hearts could actually break from sadness. He wanted so badly to give her the universe, himself included. They had overcome so many things, but try as he might, he couldn't think of a way past one last obstacle.

She slid one arm around him, her free hand coming up to run through his dark, unruly hair. She could feel his sadness in her mind and wanted to comfort him. Angels shouldn't carry such weights as he held.

"I forgive you." Her words were soft as she pressed her cheek to his forehead, wishing she could give him the absolution he could never find. "I'll always forgive you. For anything. For everything."

She slept then, and in her dreams, the golden angel always looked after her. At her side, the angel lay awake, filling his senses with her, and knew that what she said was true. She would forgive him.

Forever.

And somehow that helped.

--------------------------------------------

AN: You know the drill people. Reviews equal love.

P.S. (hah, for some strange reason I love saying that.) Anyway, not too sure about ratings. If anyone thinks it needs to change, please let me know.


End file.
